Rights and Wrongs
by louvreangel
Summary: *Includes spoilers from The Dark Knight Rises.* Bruce and Selina left Gotham together. But people still need Batman, even outside the Gotham, so the Batman will return, so will the Catwoman. What is this going to lead to? Something good or bad? -I suck at summaries, but please take a look inside. -COMPLETE
1. The Cat & The Bat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Batman. Neither the comics, nor the movies or the scenerios etc. I am just a simple fanfiction writer.**

**A/N: My native language is not English so if I made any grammar mistakes, please ignore them. Thanks.**

_**The Cat & The Bat**_

The cat looked at the bat, with her puppy eyes, walking slow and elegant. She knew she had only one option when she turned her way to the city hall, leaving the tunnel—the only exit—to her freedom and the option was _fighting_. But this wasn't her. She wouldn't fight for people, she would fight for herself and only herself. She was a betrayer, a traiter. She was probably the most selfish person on earth. But something inside led her through the fight, helping the Gotham city even though she thought they didn't deserve it.

When the fight was over, when she thought that the only person she cared about died she lost all her hope. She was upset, yes, but she never made it obvious to other people. She had to be strong. And actually she was doing pretty good until she saw him. He was there, standing on the corner of her bedroom, with his hands in his pockets, right in front of her eyes. That's when she again got hoped up again.

* * *

"This is such a beautiful city." She expressed her feelings directly with words. She had this huge smile on her face as if this was the best moment in her life.

"Let's sit there." Bruce said coldly and showed her the table he reserved before coming to the café. He pulled her chair for her to sit and she thanked him, still smiling.

He knew Florence was a perfect place because he had been there before. But this time he didn't come here for vacation, he had this reason to make someone happy. When they sat he locked his eyes to the old man drinking his tea while reading the newspaper in his hands.

"Bruce?" Selina asked, waving his hand in front his face but he ignored her and kept looking at the old man. He knew somehow he was going to look behind and see Bruce, sitting there with his girlfriend.

After a few seconds, the old man indeed looked at their table. He never thought that he'd actually see him there. Alive.

Bruce smiled at him and nodded as Alfred did the same. He was happy and his eyes were teary. Bruce wasn't dead after all. Gotham was saved by Batman and Bruce was alive. Finally everybody knew Batman was not the villian, he was the hero himself.

Alfred, with a huge smile on his face, kept reading the newspaper as Bruce turned his head to Selina who had been looking at him, knowing what he was doing.

"He must be crying because of happiness right now." She said.

"He indeed is." Bruce said, smiling.

She put her hand on his. It was either right or wrong, it didn't matter. She knew he didn't actually love her. He liked her, it was obvious but he was betrayed by two woman and it was enough for him. First Rachel, and then Miranda—or Talia you may say.

And to be honest, Selina didn't have a good start with him either. She betrayed him two times. She sold him to Bane, that was her biggest mistake. She watched Bane smashing Batman's face, his mask and his body. Bane was strong and Batman didn't stand a chance in front of him, yet he fought till the end. He fought till Bane broke his back. And when he did that, her hand flew to her mouth, covering a scream. She never wanted things to be in that way but she couldn't take time back.

Though, Bruce trusted her. He always thought there was more in her than that. She never agreed to that until she went back to the war, standing by Batman's side, watching him going with the bomb. Tears were falling down from her eyes to her face, slowly finding their way through her neck. She was hugging herself with closed eyes. When she heard the explotion she knew everything was over. The filthy, stupid city Gotham was saved and Batman was dead for their sake—or as she thought.

She snapped back from her thoughts when she felt his fingers covering her hand, squeezing.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

She shaked her head. "Absolutely nothing. So, what are we ordering? I am hungry."

* * *

The new house wasn't as big as his old one but it was enough for him. He was again the head of the Wayne Enterprises and he was gaining his money back. He wasn't rich yet though, it needed time.

They were sitting on the sofa by the window, watching the clouds pass them by. They were not close, they were not holding hands… they were just sitting there, not even talking. The tension between them never got lost. Actually Bruce forgave her a long time ago but he never made her know. Because he was scared that she would take adventage of it. She did, once. He gave her a chance and she betrayed it. He didn't want something like that to happen again.

"You're never gonna forgive me, right?" Selina said, breaking the weird silence.

Bruce smiled and brushed her hair with his hand. "I don't trust you fully yet Selina. And you know it. It is not about forgiving anymore. It is about you gaining my trust again."

She shaked her head, smiling. She knew this answer but she still hoped him to answer her _No I forgave you. _

She took his hand from her hair and squeezed it. "I was scared, you know. When you went with that nucleer bomb to the ocean… Gosh, that was one hell of a move Wayne."

Bruce laughed at her statement. "I had everything under control."

"No you didn't." Selina replied, being serious.

He stared at her for a few seconds. Of course he didn't have anything under control. He actually wanted to die at first, for his city Gotham but then he thought _Why would I?_ and saved himself.

"No I didn't." Said Bruce afterwards. Lying was not going to get them anywhere.

That's when a huge smiled covered her face, brightened her eyes and he felt the urge to kiss her. As if her blood red lips were calling for him.

Just as he was going to press his lips against hers, she turned her head towards the window again when she heard the birds singing. It was something she liked a lot. It reminded her of spring, the most beautiful season of the year for her. The place was warm, the birds were singing, Bruce was holding her hand… All of these actually felt so good but so unreal. She was a person who rarely smiled, who rarely got happy because of the life she was living. Yet, right now, everything was in the past. She had a new life now; a better one.

"Thanks Bruce." She said, still looking out the window.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For everything. You've changed me and my life a lot. And I really needed that." She replied sincerely. He knew she was not lying. Honesty was so thick in her voice that he couldn't miss it.

"I always believed in you Selina. That's why I tried hard for you. I always knew there was more in you than that. You are not just some professional, heartless thief. You have a heart. Right there." He nodded his head towards her right breast, where her heart lied underneath.

"It seems you were right after all." She said and laughed. That's when he knew it was the right time, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. First both of them didn't move. Selina was puzzled and she actually was afraid to reply the kiss but what did she have to lose? So she kissed him back. His lips were warm, sweet and soft. The warmth found its way through her whole body, covering each part of her bones slowly. She never remembered such a soft but tender kiss from anyone. This was different because it wasn't for _fun_. This wasn't _lust_. They both felt something deep inside and now their lips were expressing it to each other.

* * *

With little steps, she was walking on the robe on the roof of the jewellery store. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, the other half of her didn't leave her alone. It always spoke to her, told her to go do some stealing. And finally she gave up and found herself on top of a roof. She stole a diamond ring from the store without being caught to the cameras and the bodyguards but she couldn't escape from the Batman of course.

He was standing in front of her on the other roof, waiting for her to reach there. Selina stood there, looked down, thinking of jumping. She didn't want to face Bruce. Not now.

"It is too high for you to jump." He said, with a high tone voice.

"But I got no other choice." She said desperately, her body shaking.

"I'll catch you." He said, threatening her.

She frowned. She knew she couldn't escape from him. She was never as fast as him. Plus, he had that fancy Batmobile.

"Fine." She said, giving up and kept walking to the other roof. When she reached there, Bruce held a hand to her to help her land safely. But she didn't take his hand.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

Selina knew this question wasn't about not holding his hand at all. He was directly asking _Why did you do it? Why did you steal again? _Yet, the worst part was that she had no answer.

She shook her head. "I am sorry."

And just like that, he went into the night because that wasn't the answer he wanted.

* * *

It had been four months since they didn't see each other. She haven't stolen anything since then and the Batman wasn't needed so they had no chance to see each other. She actually thought of going to his house but she was scared that he would reject her so she couldn't go. Bruce was pissed at her and he had the right for that. She promised him to change, she promised him not to escape anymore but she couldn't stop herself. This was her nature.

Now she was sitting on her bed, thinking of what she was supposed to do. Her mind was full of thoughts, ideas of getting Bruce back in her life. He had her in line. He was like her good side. She could never be a bad person around him and that was what she needed when her other half was on the run.

It was a rainy day when she decided to pay a visit to him, as herself, Selina. It was raining cats and dogs and she had no car so she had to steal one. _No_. She wasn't going to steal anything. She was going to use the bus, or the metro or whatever but there was no stealing.

After like an hour and a half she finally arrived at his mansion. Before knocking the door, she stood there just like that and looked at the house. She wasn't ready for this. She just couldn't knock on his door and say sorry for what she had done. It was unforgivable. She let him down for the third time where he actually deserved none of them… Okay, that was it. It was over and she had no chance. She wasn't even supposed to be there. So she turned to head back to the nearest bus stop but then a voice called after her.

"If you escape this time too, I will not chase you Selina."

She stood there, frozen. The voice was so familiar and she knew who it belonged to. Bruce, of course.

She turned her back to face him, saw him standing in front of the door, with his hands in his pocket. He was looking right at her, with a face without any emotion. He was as cold as a stone and it was obvious from his voice he was angry.

She took a few steps closer to the door of the mansion. It was still raining and she was wet as hell but she didn't care. Even though cats hated rain, at that moment, it wasn't important.

"I am not even supposed to be here Bruce." She said, desperately.

His brows were knitted. "Then why did you come?"

She took a few more steps closer. "Because I wanted to see you Bruce. I regret having failed you… everyday _single_ day. Since that day on the roof, I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking about my faults. But sometimes there are times when I cannot shut my other half, really. That's when you jump in and silence it. I need you. _I need you_." Tears were ready to fall down from her face in any second and she had no strength to stop it. He was becoming her weakness which was so not healthy.

He suddenly disappeared from the door to inside of the house, leaving her alone. She felt so bad that tears starting falling down from her face to the ground, dropping like raindrops. So this was it. She told him the truth, she was sincere, she was desperate and all he did was to listen and go back inside the house. She was supposed to go. This was a goodbye.

But when she thought she lost all her hopes, he came back with an umbrella in his hand. He ran at her and held the umbrella over her and his head. Now they had protection from the heavy rain.

"You're wet. Let's go inside." He said with a smile on his face.

And like that, they went inside the house.

* * *

She had a t-shirt and jeans on her, which belonged to Bruce. She and her clothes were so wet that she had to take a shower and change into his clothes. They were soo big for her and they looked funny. Her tiny body was lost in his big clothes. But the smell of them… It was perfect. They smelled like him and that gave her a big comfort. Because now she knew she was by his side again.

He was back in the living room with a mug in his hand. "I made coffee for you." He said and gave it to her. She gladly accepted it.

"You made it?" she sounded suspicious.

"Well… Okay, Alfred made it." He said and they both laughed. Their laughter filled the whole house, happiness flying around them. Finally they were again on good terms and she was glad she was accepted to his life.

They talked for hours about everything. She told him about her other half, the bitch one you may also say. She gave him all the details about it and he promised her to keep that half shut. He also told her about his family, how they died and what he had done afterwards. But when he told her about Ra's Al Ghul she froze. She remembered Talia and her fake relationship with Bruce. Did he really like her? And what about that girl in the picture, in a frame on the table?

"What happened between you and Talia?" she suddenly asked him. From his reaction, it was clear he didn't expect a question like this.

"She… uh… I thought we were having a relationship but it turned out to be wrong." He said.

"Did you love her?"

Bruce laughed. "You can't love someone in such a short time Selina. I liked her, yes, but I was never in love."

"Can you say the same thing to that girl's picture in the frame, over there?" she nodded her head towards the table where the frame was on. She arched an eyebrow.

He looked at the picture and then looked at Selina. The sadness in his eyes broke her heart into pieces and she regretted even asking it. That girl must have been a very precious person to Bruce.

"Her name is Rachel." He explained. "And the answer to your question is no. I was in love with Rachel. We've known each other since our childhood and… Well when I became the Batman, she started not seeing me as often as she used to. And then she started having a relationship with Harvey."

"Harvey Dent? The Two-Face Harvey Dent?" she interrupted him with shock.

"He wasn't the _Two Face_ when they were dating. When Rachel died…" he cut his sentence in half, knowing that he couldn't go on. He remembered Joker's game, causing the Batman to go to the rescue of the wrong person. Because of him, he lost the most precious person for him in the world. His eyes were teary and he had no intention of hiding it. He wasn't going to cry, no, he wasn't going to cry. He made a fresh start after pretending to be dead.

Selina put his hand on his cheek, caressing it. "You don't have to go on. I get it." She said understandingly. She wouldn't want to see Bruce crying and if this story was a bad memory for him, if it was unbearable for him, he didn't need to continue explaining it.

He looked at her for some time and then kissed her hand which was still on his cheek. Her presence was a relief to him. "I am glad you're back Selina." He then said, meaning it. He held her hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

Selina's little smile widened on her face, making Bruce realise that it was the best smile he had ever seen in his entire life. Because it was sincere, it was beautiful and it was bright, like sunshine. In his darkened, troubled little world, she was like a torch. When she was around him the torch always lit, but when she was gone it was dark again.

Her big, smooth lips found his. The warmth touch of them melted his heart, slowly drowning to her. She kissed him once more and then their tongues met, leaving a wet feeling in their mouths.

When they seperated to get some air, their foreheads were touching. They didn't want to put much distance between each other because they were scared this warm feeling would go.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" he offered, eyes closed, feeling her hot breath on his face.

She smiled and gladly accepted his offer.

* * *

**Okay, this is my first Batman fanfic and I am totally nervous about whether you guys will like it or not. So… Please R&R? Thanks for reading. Keep an eye for the next chapter! **


	2. Fear the dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Batman. Neither the comics, nor the movies or the scenerios etc. I am just a simple fanfiction writer.**

**A/N: My native language is not English so if I made any grammar mistakes, please ignore them. Thanks.**

_**Fear the Dark**_

When she woke up, an arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her close. For once, Selina felt peaceful and happy. None of them wanted to wake up, because they just wanted to stay in their warm bed, holding each other tightly. But they had no idea of those people who broke into the house while they were sleeping.

* * *

Bruce woke up, took a cold shower and kissed Selina lightly on her lips, leaving her in bed to sleep. He gave Alfred a few days off so he was now going to prepare the breakfast. He was in such a good mood that he felt like he could do anything, anywhere. Yet, when he saw a letter on the table, he knew something was wrong. He slowly made his way to the table and picked up the letter. When he openned it, there was a little card and these sentences written on it _"White when dirty, black when clean. What is it?"_

He, for a long time, just stared at the card, reading the sentences over and over again. But then someone's arms wrapped around his waist from behind him, and he smiled.

"Good morning." She whispered in his ear, then she saw the card. "What is it?"

"I don't have the slightest." He replied, turning his back to face Selina. "Breakfast?"

Selina smiled. "Yes, please." Then they went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast together.

* * *

_A week later…_

Bruce had been getting these cards ever since that day a week ago. He had no idea what these were and he had no idea who was putting them on his kitchen table. That was why, tonight, he was going to stay awake.

He wore his Batman suit and at eleven o'clock, he started to wait in the kitchen. He was in the corner, the darkest place of the kitchen. For two hours, he stood there, waiting. When he thought finally that no one was going to show up, two guys with black t-shirts and trousers entered the kitchen from the window. One of them had a letter in his hand and the other was looking around, in case someone caught them.

"Hey boys." Bruce called them, trying to get their attention. They froze and looked at each other. That's when Bruce jumped at one of them, kicked him in the face and grabbed the other one from his neck, squeezing it till his pulse was slowing down.

"Who are you working for?" Bruce hissed at him.

He was trying to breathe while answering him. "The… rid…"

"Say it loudly!" Bruce yelled at him. But because he squeezed his neck so much, the guy fainted in the end. Now the guys were both lying on the ground, unconscious.

Bruce kneeled down and took the letter, and opened it to find another card from that mysterious person.

"_What do you throw away that keeps returning?"_

"Okay, this is enough." Bruce said and slapped the guy who he kicked him in the face. One of them had to wake up so Bruce could find out what these cards were all about. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at him then screamed because he saw someone standing behind the Batman.

"If you don't want my claws ripping your throat off, start talking." Selina said coolly. She was in her cat costume as usual.

"Please don't harm me." The man said when he struggled under Batman's weight. Bruce punched his face. "Someone open the lights!" the man screamed. "You're Batman! If someone open the lights, you'll go. Right?!"

Selina laughed at his stupidness when Bruce punched his arm this time. "Why? Are you scared of dark? Sorry, but I don't go away with light. So now, tell me. Who the hell are you working for?"

The man still couldn't see his face which scared him but he knew he had no other choice to tell them who he was working for.

"I am working for… _The Riddler_."

* * *

Bruce and Selina were sitting in the living room, watching TV. But none of them were interested in the movie that was being played. They had something in mind and it was The Riddler. Who was he? What did he want? They both had no idea.

"How are we going to find him?" Selina asked him.

"_He_ will find _us_." Bruce said and smiled. He had something in mind, it was obvious. But she was so curious to find it out.

"How?"

"I am going to write my own riddle and send it to that person with one of those guys." Bruce said and smiled. He had those guys in the basement since last night. He knew they would come in handy some time.

"Write your own riddle? Well isn't it wonderful! I wanna help you." Selina said happily as if she was going to discover something new.

Bruce laughed at her reaction and then got up, took a paper and a pencil, then sat back beside Selina. "Okay, so let's write."

"_People are scared of me but they also need me. In the dark, you can always see me. Under the light, you won't know me. Who am I?"_

"Wow. This is pretty cool, huh?" Selina said and they both smiled at each other. Now they knew how to play this game.

* * *

The next day, they woke up and found themselves in a cage, which pissed them both off. It seemed like The Riddler got and solved their riddle already. But they couldn't quite understand how they could be kidnapped while sleeping? They should have heard those people coming into their room.

"Welcome to my humble world!" someone said with a loud voice. When they looked at him, they saw him standing on a stage elevator. They were in a weird place. All the walls were full of question marks, and the floor was green. This was getting weird and weird by second.

"I am so glad to meet Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle as themselves. Meeting you as Batman and Catwoman would be boring." He said and smiled. He had a walkingstick in his hand which was formed as a question mark and he had that hat which magicians mostly used. _This man is a complete jerk _Bruce thought. But he was about to learn that he was pretty wrong.

"When is a floor like a puzzle?" he asked him, still smiling.

Before Bruce could answer, their cage opened under them as the floor broke apart. They both fell down.

The stage elevator started working downwards and The Riddler was there again, in front of them.

"Oh, sorry. My fault." He said and laughed. He was one hell of a mad man.

Bruce stood up and started running towards The Riddler but then he was again trapped in another cage. He punched the irons of it but it only made him hurt himself.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You have to answer my riddle first, Mr. Wayne." The Riddler said and showed him his new riddle on a big screen.

A robotic voice read the riddle on the screen. _"My thunder comes before the lightning, my lightning comes before the clouds, my rain dries all the land it touches. What am I?"_

Neither Bruce nor Selina had the answer. Selina stood up, and jumped on The Riddler as fast as she could. She didn't want to be caught to one of his stupid cages. This guy was annoying and he needed a really good punishment.

But when she stepped on the wrong marmoreal on the ground, a rope wrapped her feet together and suddenly she was upside down, struggling, trying to reach her feet so maybe she could free herself.

The Riddler jumped from the stage elevator and started walking towards her. "Oh, come on now my dear. You should have figured how this game works."

The screen showed another riddle of him and read it out loud. _"Until I am measured, I am not known. Yet how you miss me when I have flown."_

"Enough!" Bruce shouted at him from the cage, still trying to find a way out. "I am sick and tired of your stupid riddles!"

"I am sorry Mr. Wayne but the more you complain, the more riddles you get. From now on, anything you say besides the answer, you will get one more riddle to solve." He said and continued "But… Well, I can be a good person too. So, you both have three hints. Each of you. Just know how to use them right." He said and disappeared from their sight.

The Riddler sat on a sofa that was placed far from them and started watching their reactions. He looked at his watch, already bored. He wondered when they were going to manage to know the answers.

Bruce and Selina were panicked because they had no idea of the answers. They had no choice but to use the hints. Since childhood, Selina hated puzzles and riddles. And Bruce never spent time to those kind of things.

Sadly, this was going to be a hell for them…

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter but I've been very busy these days. But the next chapter will be much longer, I promise! **

**Please review. Your reviews mean a lot *heart***

**P.S. : And I think some of you really wonder the answers for the riddles, right? So here are the answers;**

_**White when dirty, black when clean. = Black Chalk Board**_

_**What do you throw away that keeps returning? = Boomerang**_

_**My thunder comes before my lightning, my lightning comes before the clouds, my rain dries all the land it touches. = A Volcano**_

_**Until I am measured, I am not known. Yet how you miss me when I have flown. = Time**_


	3. I Always Ask Riddles, Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Batman. Neither the comics, nor the movies or the scenerios etc. I am just a simple fanfiction writer.**

**A/N: My native language is not English so if I made any grammar mistakes, please ignore them. Thanks.**

**A/N: I know this seems like it doesn't have to do with anything with The Batman series from C. Nolan anymore but it's not like that. I mean, I am writing this as; _What would happen in the next movies if the series continued? _So please don't misunderstand it and… enjoy reading it :)**

_**I Always Ask Riddles, Who Am I?**_

"Okay. I am going to want a hint." Selina said finally, after being upside down for fourty minutes. She was tired and her feet started feeling numb. Her face was red because of all her blood pumping through her face. It was becoming hard for her to think by every second.

"Well well… Isn't it so soon for that my dear? But, well… Go ahead, use your hint. But be careful of what you ask." He said and smirked at her. He knew she would ask something that would not help her. She had to ask the question with very specific details to get close to solving the riddle.

"I am going to use my hint for that stupid thunder riddle." She said and went on. "What kind of a rain is that?"

The Riddler frowned. That was a clever question. If she knew what kind of a rain it was, it'd be easy to solve. It wasn't even a rain actually. It was a metephor yet he had to give her an answer.

"It is not actually rain. It is just a figure of speech." He answered.

"That is not even an answer for my fucking question!" Selina yelled at him, feeling her anger growing inside her.

"It is." The Riddler said with his most annoying face.

"Boss…" one of the men standing next to Riddler said "That actually is not an answer for that ques—"

Before he could finish his sentence, The Riddler hit his head as hard as he could with his walkingstick. He fell to the ground, not talking anymore.

"Fine." He said and gave up. He could make things easy for them… for now.

"It is a rain formed from lava." He said and frowned.

Selina took her time to think about it. When she gave her answer, she was almost certain of it. "A volcano."

And with that answer, the cage opened and Bruce got out of it. It was his riddle, so when it was solved, doesn't matter by whom, it'd open. At least he was now free. He considered doing another move towards The Riddler but he couldn't risk getting caught again. Now it was his time to solve Selina's riddle.

"I want a hint too." Bruce said. The Riddler was enjoying this so much. Seeing them desperate was a big fun for him because he now had people to play his game with. He liked riddles and puzzles since he was very little. He once won a contest in school by solving a puzzle in fifteen seconds and he won a book about riddles and puzzles. That's how he started asking people riddles all the time. But in time, people got bored of him. They were annoyed by his riddles. And this lead him to commit crime just for fun. He was enjoying seeing people suffer by trying to solve his riddles. The Batman and Catwoman was suffering too just like he had planned a long time ago.

"Go ahead." The Riddler said to Bruce.

He didn't hesitate asking his question. "Is it abstract?"

The Riddler was getting annoyed by their questions, because they all made sense. "No." He simply answered.

"Then the answer is… Time." Bruce said, uncertain of his answer. With that answer, the rope on Selina's feet loosen and she fell on to the ground once again. Her fingers then started rubbing her temples.

The Riddler clapped his hands and laughed. His evil laughter filled the whole room, making Bruce and Selina feel so tense.

"Congratulations! You are free… for now!" He said and snapped his fingers. Four of his men went and grabbed Selina and Bruce by their arms, forced them to leave. But this was not over here. Bruce punched one guy in the face and then kicked the other one from his testicles. They both faltered and screamed in pain. That's when Bruce saw the shock in The Riddler's eyes and knew he had no more riddles to trap them.

Bruce ran at him but The Riddler hit him with his walkingstick hard enough to make him groan, taken aback. Then he made a move and punched Bruce on the face, at the same time taking his walkingstick from him. But that's when someone jumped on him from behind. Selina scratched his face with her claws and then took his walkingstick from him, giving it to Bruce who just stood up.

"Taste from your own medicine, huh?" said Bruce and hit him with the walkingstick as hard as he could. The Riddler screamed in pain and started struggling under Selina. But she was not going to let him go, of course. Especially when more people were coming to his rescue.

Bruce started punching them, kicking them… He didn't have his weapons so he was fighting bare hands. That's why he needed Selina to keep Riddler under control. Selina then hit The Riddler's head with his walkingstick, making him go unconcsious. She carried him till she reached the door and then shouted at Bruce.

"Bruce! Come here!"

As she said that, she unlocked the door with the keys she took from Riddler's pocket. Bruce ran towards them and then they got out, locking the door behind them once again. When Bruce saw Selina was in pain he took The Riddler from her and started carrying himself. Selina was looking for a car, anywhere. That stupid guy must have come here with something, right? He couldn't have just popped up out of nowhere.

That's when she saw a green Lamborghini far from there, probably in a place like a garage. Suddenly the lights of the car flashed and it started coming towards them, fastly. It was obvious the people in the car were trying to escape and kill them at the same time.

Selina ran and found Bruce walking to her. "We gotta stop the car." She said and he nodded. He left The Riddler on the ground, with the walkingstick in hand. They had no weapons and they didn't actually have a lot of chance to stop the car with barehands so he had only one plan. He wasn't even sure if it'd work.

He sighed and threw the walkingstick to the car so fast, aiming it to it's front glass. Luckily, it really hit the glass and it cracked, making the driver unable to see where he's going. The driver lost the car's balance and control, going right and left and again right and left… Then the driver found out that his only way not to crash somewhere was to stop the car so he put on the brake harshly. The car stopped, creating clouds around it.

The driver and his friend got out of the car, coughing. That's when Bruce and Selina took the chance and attacked them, knocking them out. Then they got in the car with The Riddler in the back seat and Selina sat beside him, in case he woke up. And then they drove to the city.

* * *

When Bruce was Selina came back to the city, they found an asylum for these kind of criminals and handed The Riddler over them. And then they decided to go on a vacation in Hawaii. They really needed to relax after all these happened.

"Sometimes this place reminds me of Gotham. Its criminals, its streets…" Selina sighed, decided not to continue.

Bruce smiled at her and took her hand. "Come on, forget about it already. We're on our way to Hawaii, and it is going to be so fun."

"Yes, I hope so." She said and kissed him on the lips, tried to calm herself down. Then they fell asleep in the plane, going silently to their vacation destination.

* * *

Hawaii was a place full of fun, full of life and full of luxurious hotels. They booked a room in one of the average hotels, not wanting to spend all their money to the hotel. They were still not rich. They had money, but Bruce still didn't have his old fortune.

They were kissing each other when they found themselves in their room. Selina's hand was in Bruce's hair, pulling him closer to herself as she kissed him passionately. Bruce's hand slipped at her thighs slowly and they made their way towards the big sized bed.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Florence…_

"This place is dead." A woman said while looking around. She was having a look around the stores in the bazaar. When she first landed on Florence she knew she wouldn't like this place because of the enviroment. Most people would enjoy it maybe but not her.

While she was looking at stores, she found this beautiful bracelet made of emarald. Her eyes were focused on it when the salesclerk came to ask her if she would like to buy it.

"How much does it cost?" the woman asked to the salesclerk with excitement.

"It is 250$ ma'am." He replied with a polite voice.

She frowned. She didn't have a lot of money with her and even if she had, she wouldn't give so much money to just a bracelet. "Isn't it a bit too expensive?" she asked, hoping maybe the guy would make a discount.

"I am sorry ma'am but it is already marked down in price." He said.

That's when she smiled and moved closer to him. Their faces already touched. "Can't you make an exception for me?"

He could feel her breath on his lips, making him feel dizzy. Because she was a beautiful woman and it was hard to resist her. With her blood-red hair, green eyes and smooth lips… She was charming.

"I—I am sorry…"

"Oh, it's okay." She said and moved a little away from him and then sent him an air kiss.

But that wasn't just an air kiss. From the tip of her fingers dusts came out and when the salesclerk sniffed, they were all inhaled by him. A few seconds passed and he found himself wanting to kiss the woman in front of him so badly. She looked more charming then she normally did and her seductive smile was not helping him at all. That's when he couldn't hold himself back anymore and made a move forward to kiss her. But she put her point finger on his lips to stop him.

"Tsk tsk. No kisses yet, love. I want the bracelet for free first." She demanded and he obeyed, just like that. He took the bracelet from it's place and put it on her wrist gently. His mind could only think about her as if the world around him disappeared with her appearence. He moved forward again to kiss her but she stepped back.

"Thanks a lot, love." She said with a bright smile on her face and turned around to leave the store. But the salesclerk ran after her and grabbed her wrist. She slowly turned around to face him, now looking pissed. She didn't like being touched by a guy very often.

He looked like a lost puppy trying to find his way. He was unhappy and afraid of losing this beautiful woman. "At least… Please, at least tell me your name for God's sake." He begged as he let go of her wrist when he saw the look on her face.

She smiled at him and turned around to leave the store once again. "It's Pamela." She said and got out, closing the door behind her.

**xXx**

**Okay, so how was it? Please be honest guys, I really want to hear your thoughts about it! Reviews mean a lot to me and when I get reviews, I feel like writing more! :) Thanks everyone, xoxo ~Basak. **


	4. Her Poison is Intoxicating

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Batman. Neither the comics, nor the movies or the scenerios etc. I am just a simple fanfiction writer.**

**A/N: My native language is not English so if I made any grammar mistakes, please ignore them. Thanks.**

_**Her Poison is Intoxicating**_

_Three days later…_

"The view is beautiful." Selina whispered in Bruce's ear. They were lying in bed, watching the sun rising, from the window. Bruce was caressing her arm lightly with his fingers and Selina was enjoying it. She kissed his neck as he kissed her lips.

"Wanna go shopping today?" he asked her. He thought that it'd be fun.

She smiled. "We are leaving today anyway. We can go shopping back in Florence too."

He suddenly looked upset. "I don't wanna go Selina. I just want to stay here. I feel so tired of being the Batman sometimes."

Selina sighed. "No. That's not just it. You, at the same time, want to go back to Gotham too."

"Yes, I do. I miss my hometown of course Selina. But I cannot go back. I've tried so hard to keep my identity a secret in Florence and now I cannot ruin this. We have a new life there, _together_."

He emphasized the word together and this made Selina smile wide. She never thought this thing between them, that being boyfriend/girlfriend thing would work. She once was a criminal and a villian for Batman. But now they were united and since the day they got together, she didn't steal a thing. Things were finally settling down for both of them.

She woke up from her thoughts when she found his lips on hers. She started kissing him back and he made the first move. And she gladly let him.

xXx

They were back home which didn't please neither of them. They both wanted to stay in Hawaii more. The vacation passed awesome and they already missed it. They swam, they went to a club, they ate Lomi-Lomi Salmon which is a traditional dish there. They did lots of things there in just three days. The sea and them being together was enough to make their stress go away anyway.

Yet they were here again, ready to face criminals out in the streets. But it wasn't night yet so they were going to enjoy their lunch time outside.

After eating their lunch in café, they decided to go shopping. Selina went to a store to look for dresses and Bruce excused himself to look at another store for men. He wouldn't be any help to Selina while she was looking for dresses anyway. Because he'd tell her that they all made her look fabulous and she'd be pissed.

He found a watch in the store, bought it without hesitation and got out of there. That's when he bumped into someone.

He immediately started apologizing when he saw it was a woman. "I am so sorry. I didn't see you—"

She interrupted him. "It's okay, I am fine." She said with a cold voice.

"Are you sure?" Bruce insisted because she looked angry.

She looked at him up and down for a couple minutes. Then she spoke again. "Yes."

He smiled at her politely and thrust out a hand at her. "I am Bruce." He said, not giving his surname. He didn't want to be known, at least not in Florence.

She didn't take his hand. She wouldn't know whether it was dirty or not. "I am Pamela." She introduced herself.

He looked at her for a few minutes. She had blood-red hair, green eyes. She was pale and that made her hair stick out a lot. Plus, she had this short dress on her, with a huge décolleté in front of it, showing a big part of her breasts, but they were not big so they didn't attract much attention. The dress was green, matching her eyes. Simply, this woman was petite and charming. She was beautiful, there was no denying it.

She knew he was studying her body but she didn't say anything. He was an handsome man, why wouldn't he look? Eventually, he could look but he couldn't touch.

He was already drawned to her charm, she could tell. That's why she wanted to give it a shot and gave him an air kiss, releasing her love dust coming out of her palm this time. When he inhaled, his mind went blank for a few seconds. But when he had his senses back, he could only look at the woman in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes from her lips.

She turned around and started walking. Suddenly Bruce panicked. He had no idea what was going on and what she did to him but he wasn't able to think anymore. He panicked because she was leaving. He panicked because maybe he wasn't going to see her again and he couldn't risk it.

Pamela knew he was going to come after her and that's why she removed her rubber lips filled with toxic. Her lips were now just hers, without toxic or poison.

Bruce went after her, grabbed her arm and turned her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Then he remembered Selina and moved away from her. Then he felt her strawberry taste on his tongue and forgot all about Selina.

Pamela smiled seductively as she wrote her mobile phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to him. Then she walked away.

He stared at the phone number for a while and then went back to the store where Selina was still shopping for dresses.

xXx

Selina and Bruce were watching TV, eating popcorn. They were sitting on the sofa, with Selina's head on Bruce's shoulder. This was a night that no one needed Batman, so they could just relax at home.

Yet Bruce wasn't relaxing at all. He excused himself and went to the bathroom with his mobile phone to call this woman named Pamela. He was regretting having kissed her. He felt like he cheated on Selina and this was not cool. He could think thoroughly now because his mind wasn't focused at that woman anymore but nothing made sense. How could he kiss her? _Why_ would he kiss her at all? She was beautiful, okay. But that was not enough to kiss someone you just met with lust in the street, in front of everyone. He had to figure this out. He had to find the truth… if there was any.

He dialed the number and put it on his ear. The phone rang for three times and then a voice was heard on the other side.

"Hello Bruce. And I was wondering when you would call." Pamela said with a voice that someone would only use in bed. Why did she have to be so seductive all the time?

"Uhmm… Hi Pamela. I was wondering if—"

She cut him. "Tomorrow, lunch, one clock, at Maso Finiguerra."

She summarized it so well that he couldn't find the words to say. Then he heard her hung up and he just stared at the phone. He thought of calling her again to cancel the plan but then gave up. He was going to meet her and find out what was going on. Because he had this feeling in him that she wasn't a good person… at all.

xXx

He was at the cafe on time. He told Selina that he was going to see Lucius Fox who just came to the city. He hated telling her lies but he had no other chance. And of course he thought of everything thoroughly so he called Lucius and told him about this, in case Selina called and asked him if he was really in the city. Selina was a suspicious woman after all.

He looked at his watch to see it passed just three minute since he last checked his watch. He was nervous and stamping his foot to the ground. Where the hell was she? Why was she late? Then he stopped for a second. She has been just three minutes late and he was already like this. He wanted her to come quick for some reason.

Another three minutes passed and then he saw Pamela at the door of the café. She opened and got in, looked around to see Bruce sitting on a table beside a window. She had her hair in a ponytail and it actually looked good on her. She, this time, didn't wear a dress, instead, she wore a simple white tshirt and jeans. She had no make up on other than her red lipstick. But even like this, she was marvelous. There was something about her that Bruce couldn't quite understand.

That's when something clicked in his mind. He wanted her to come quick for this inappropriate but at the same exciting reason; he missed her. He missed kissing her, he missed looking into her green eyes, he missed her smile, he missed her scent… _Woah, stop right there you dumbass _he thought to himself and got rid of these thoughts.

When she reached the table, Bruce stood up. He didn't reach out his hand to shake hers because he knew she wouldn't. So instead, he pulled her chair so she could sit. She thanked him and sat as the waiter came to give them the menu.

They, for a while, didn't talk at all and just stared at their menus. Then they decided what to eat and told the waiter. When he was gone, Bruce coughed to attract her attention who was already staring at him.

"Why did you want to meet me… Mr. Wayne?" she asked with amusement.

He was shocked. How did she find his real identity when he hid it so good. "How…"

"Nevermind it now. Answer my question."

"Okay then, Pamela. What did you do to me yesterday?" he directly asked. He was pissed at her behaviour and the fact that she knew who he really was.

"Nothing." She simply answered. She had no emotion, totally nothing. She had this mask on her face, making you unable to read what she was thinking or feeling.

"Stop lying." He hissed at her as he grabbed her hand on the table. He squeezed it. "Why would I kiss someone I just met?"

She laughed at his question. "Because you are a man. And you are all the same. When you see a beautiful girl, you lose your minds."

Bruce had to let go of her hand when the waiter came and gave them their dishes and went. They ate and didn't talk at all during their meal. Bruce was angry and Pamela seemed like she didn't give a damn about anything. She was cool and this was making Bruce angrier.

When they were finished, Bruce paid for both of them and Pamela went out of the café before him. After paying the bill, he left the café too but Pamela wasn't there anymore. He wondered where she went so fast and why she went, yet he didn't really think about it. He met her with only one reason, and that was to find out what she had done to him, yet he was going home with empty hands, without answers.

xXx

Catwoman and Batman were outside in the streets, chasing a dumbass who stole a great amount of money from the city bank, with his gang. As the cat followed the man, running after him, Batman was on the roof fighting with the gang. They were not strong at all, making it easy for Bruce to beat 'em.

Just as he thought he was finished, another five more people came with baseball sticks. He sighed at their arrogant smiles. _Kids these days_ he thought to himself.

Just as one of them jumped at him, the others' attention went somewhere else, somewhere behind Bruce. He air kicked the guy who jumped at him and then turned around to see a woman standing behind him. She had her blood-red hair curled, and she had green eyebrows above her green eyes. She wore a green dress with four-leaf-clovers all over it which was so short. She looked extremely sexy but her green body was saying otherwise. Her skin tone was a light green and she darkened her eyelids with kohl. She also had a dark red lip liner around her red lipstick. And what about that exaggerated black eye shadow she used? Her make up totally made her unrecognizable and this was probably what she wanted. Yet, even like this, I mean a little weird, she was beautiful.

She smiled at them when she saw them staring like hungry dogs and then she blew all of them an air kiss, releasing her toxic dust. And in seconds, all of them including Bruce were lying on the ground, trying to breathe. But Bruce wasn't affected as much as they were because of his mask. His mask blocked most of the dust to go into his nose.

She kneeled down beside him.

"You look… familiar." He said, trying to find his voice.

"Oh I sure do." She said and giggled. But her giggle faded away when someone pulled her hair from behind. She screamed in pain and then Catwoman scratched her arm with her claws, making her scream one more time. This was annoying enough to make her go crazy. She took one of the four-leaf-clovers on her dress and threw it to the ground, next to where Catwoman was standing. As the flower touched the ground, it exploded and threw Catwoman backwards violently. And with that, she started running. But Bruce yelled after her, asking "Who the hell are you?"

She, still running, answered him. "I am Poison Ivy!" And like that, she disappeared from their sight for this time.

**xXx**

**Okay! Review please? And thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed so far. You guys make me feel like writing more! **


	5. Once A Botanist, Now A Maniac

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Batman. Neither the comics, nor the movies or the scenerios etc. I am just a simple fanfiction writer.**

**A/N: My native language is not English so if I made any grammar mistakes, please ignore them. Thanks.**

_**Once A Botanist, Now A Maniac**_

_**Selina's POV**_

I was pissed. I was so pissed that I had to do something to let my anger out. Yell at Bruce maybe? Because all of this was his fault. We were at home and he was telling me everything that happened with that stupid Poison Oak or whatever her name was. He even kissed her! Gosh… I wanted to punch him in the face so badly. It meant that he cheated on me—even if it was not on purpose as he was claiming.

"You should have told me about this earlier! You _douchebag_!" I yelled at him. Then I saw a vase on the table I was standing next to. I took it fiercely, threw at him and of course missed. "You even kissed that bitch!"

"Selina!" he shouted as he grabbed my arm. He was not angry, he was just trying to calm me. "It wasn't on purpose. She… she did something to me that I still cannot understand. The last thing I remember before kissing her is that she sent me an air kiss and I merely saw some pink dust coming out of her palm…or fingers… I dunno…"

I cut his sentence is half. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

He stared at me for a few minutes and then let go of my arm. "I have no idea what's going on."

"Neither do I." I said and walked to the door. "But I am going to find out." And just like that, I left the house.

**xXx**

It had been pretty hard to find where that woman lived. Some said she rented a house four days ago, some said she had been staying at a hotel for a week now. But then I found out she was really staying at a hotel named Cerretani Firenze so I made my way there. It was really far from our house with Bruce but I was not going on foot anyway. I was driving my purple Ford Fiesta with anger. I was driving so fast that some police tried to stop me some time but I drove past them. I had no time to lose with those idiots at all.

When I came to the hotel, I parked it to its parking lot and got out of the car, closing the door fiercely.

The hotel was awesome. The design of it was completed with the luxurious furniture. Even the lobby was _this_ beautiful; I couldn't think of the rooms. But I was going to find it out too because I was now standing in front of the receptionist, asking for that bitch's room number. At first the guy hesitated about telling me, but I acted like a cute little girl and told him we were close friends. He bought it of course. And when I found out she was staying at the only suite of the hotel, my jaw dropped. So she was rich too. Great. I thought that was the only quality she didn't have. Seems like I was wrong.

Now I was standing in front of her room, with a maid beside me. She was—obviously—forced by me to knock the door and let me in. I pushed her forward and she knocked the door twice. After a few seconds someone's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

"I—I am Melinda, the special maid… of your suite ma'am." Her voice was trembling but I had no other choice.

She, at first, didn't say anything but then opened the door slightly as I moved forward to kick the door and stormed inside. I closed the door behind me with my foot and then punched that Poison Oak in the face. She was shocked and angry at the same time so she tried to slap me but I caught her wrist and twisted it. She screamed in pain as I yelled at her.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"I told you… I am Poison Ivy!" she yelled at me back. Oh so it was not Poison Oak after all.

"I don't give a damn about your alias. Who are you and who are you working for?"

Suddenly something I didn't expect at all happened and one of her houseplant started growing so fast. While I was staring at it, she pushed me with her other elbow and escaped from my hold. I was about to kick her when the growing-plant wrapped itself around my feet and made me fall to the ground.

She grinned at me—probably because she saw the big shock in my chocolate brown eyes. All I wanted to do was to remove that stupid grin from her little face. Could she be any more annoying?

"What the heck is this?" I asked her finally when I calmed myself enough.

Her grin turned into a huge smile, reaching her ears. "Mother Nature my dear." She said and started walking around me, slowly. "Plants are my life. I control them and they obey me. That's the way it works around here, get used to it."

Was she stupid or something? "How on earth can you control the plants?"

"Well… The story is a bit too long but I can summarize it to you. I was a simple botanist back it Seattle and I fell in love with a bastard. The problem was, he was a thief and I assisted him for one time. Then he must have thought I was going to implicate him so he tried to poison me with deadly herbs. But well… Here I am. I survived his murder attempt and I gained an immunity to herbs and toxins and all that stuff you can think of." She shrugged and then continued. "And somehow I gained mental control on plants later on."

I wasn't able to talk. I couldn't believe what she was saying. She was lucky to have survived a murder attempt like that but it seemed like it'd be better if she hadn't survived it. Because she became a complete bitch who had perfect power on every men on earth. So Bruce was right after all. She probably used some potion or something like that on him to seduce him. But why she did that… I had no idea.

"Why seduce Bruce?" I asked. I needed answers.

She shrugged. "He was handsome and polite. And he seemed rich. Seems like I was right about him being rich. Oh and he is a good kisser."

Okay, that last sentence made everything unbearable for me. I managed to reach that stupid plant around my feet and started pulling it at both ends. It was so thick for me to break free from it.

She laughed at my attempt. "You cannot escape it my dear. It is beyond you and your human powers."

Then I heard the window behind her shatter. That's when someone grabbed her from behind and I saw Bruce was in his usual costume. I had no idea how he understood I was coming here when I left home. Good guess I suppose.

**xXx**

_**Bruce's POV**_

I had been following Selina since she left home. I heard all the conversation they had but didn't go in to save Selina. I wanted to learn the truth too and I did. When I understood they were done, I broke in from the window and grabbed Pamela from behind. My arms were wrapped around her waist, making her struggle to save herself. Thank God she had no more flowerpots in the room. There was no other plant to catch me.

"Let me go!" she yelled with a thin voice. She was still holding Selina captive for a reason I didn't understand. But when I inhaled that beautiful smell of her body, I again felt numb. I saw the dust coming out of her palm. Stupid me forgot to unable her from using her hands and now I was being hypnotized. Yet it felt so good. One side of me told me to leave Selina here and get away with Pamela. The other side of me was yelling me to shut my thoughts up.

I let go of her and pushed her aside. I ran over Selina, helped her to get rid of the plant that was wrapped around her feet. But the plant kept growing and growing till it reached us. That's when Selina stepped in with a knife in her hand and starting cutting the plant as fast as she could.

Pamela suddenly screamed as she kneeled down on the ground. "Please… Don't hurt my baby!" she yelled. We both stared at her as if she was insane. Then we remembered, yes, she was insane. And she had extraordinary powers which made her dangerous. She had to be locked up. To an asylum or to a jail but an asylum made more sense because she obviously had mental problems. Though, if I were in her shoes, I'd be like that too. She loved someone and that person tried to murder her. What a romance…

As Selina kept cutting the plant I kneeled down beside Pamela and injected her some tranquillizer. After a few seconds, she fell to my arms with her eyes half-closed. I stared at her for a moment and then sighed. She was beautiful, talented, and once was a simple botanist living in Seattle. And now she was a criminal, a maniac. I don't know why but I planted a kiss on her forehead from an angle where Selina couldn't see us and then carried Pamela out of the room.

**xXx**

_5 months later…_

"Finally, some time alone…" Selina said as she sighed while holding hands with Bruce. They were walking by the beach with no shoe, enjoying the sunset and the beautiful view of Rio.

"Yes. We can finally breathe." Bruce agreed. They finally stopped being hero—heroine. Or you could just say that they _retired_. It was getting harder and harder to try to stop criminals so they finally chose to leave it to the police, to the government. They saved enough lives anyway. There was nothing more they could do. The last thing they did was to hand Pamela over to the doctors of an asylum. She was crying and swearing as the doctors were dragging her, one of them trying to inject her anesthetic. The scene in front of them was heartbreaking but there was nothing to be done.

"Are you happy?" Bruce asked suddenly as he stopped her and made her face him.

She smiled widely. "Of course I am." Then she put her hand on his cheek. "Are you?"

He turned his head a little and kissed her palm. "Of course I am."

As Bruce slowly made his face closer to hers, she made the move first and kissed him. Bruce hugged her delightly as they continued kissing, tasting each other. Selina's tongue tasted a little bit of cigarettes and mint at the same time as Bruce's was tasted like coffee as always. No matter how many times they kissed, it always felt different, new… They knew that they were finally alone, finally relaxed and finally had a new life. And they were enjoying this new life after those years of stealing, fighting, protecting a big city. Because they deserved it. Because they were worth it. And of course because they loved each other… till the end.

**xXx**

**Okay, so this was the last chapter of this fanfiction. I thank everyone who had been supporting me with their reviews so far. I appreciate it so much. Thanks everyone! (:**


End file.
